Rough Waters
by thelilacfield
Summary: After a terrible, relationship-ending fight with Blaine, Kurt turns to his closest friend to find solace in alcohol and sage advice. However, everything falls apart when he sleeps with Elliott.


**Pairing:** Kurt/Elliott, Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Infidelity, mpreg, angst

* * *

Snatching up the ringing phone, Kurt glances at the clock and starts shouting, "Where the hell have you been? Your shift ended at eight! It is now _nine thirty_ and you didn't even bother to text me and tell me where you were! Santana Lopez, you are now on laundry duty for a month!"

"I don't envy her, babe," Blaine says sweetly, and Kurt blushes with embarrassment. "Oh sweetie, it's so cute that you're so protective of her. Anyway, I just wanted to call you and check in, since we haven't spoken for a while. Have you just been busy, honey?"

Raising an eyebrow at the tone of Blaine's voice and his overuse of pet names, Kurt answers, "Not much. I've been refereeing Santana and Rachel's sudden feud, trying to persuade Rachel to move back in, and hanging out with Elliott. You know, I know you told me to try and get close to him and find his weakness - you and Sam need to stop watching so many superhero and spy movies, by the way - but he is fantastic. I really like him."

"Oh, I know," Blaine says, and his voice sounds suddenly dangerous. "I was shown that picture you took with him. The one that makes you look like a couple. The one that makes people at school think that my fiancé is cheating on me!"

Pressing the phone against his ear and clenching his fingers around it in an attempt to drain the anger out of his blood, Kurt tries to keep his voice steady and calm as he says, "Blaine, I am not cheating on you. I'm sure you take pictures like that with Tina and Sam all the time."

"Sometimes, but that's different!" Blaine snaps, and fury suddenly flares up in Kurt's chest.

"Why, because you wouldn't have sex with them?!" he shouts, and he can hear the surprise intake of breath on the other end of the line. "You had a crush on Sam, and Tina had a crush on you, remember? The three of you are completely different to me and the group of friends I have managed to establish here. It took me a long time to find these people I trust, people who like me and appreciate me and don't suddenly drop me and start ignoring me because I get back together with the man I love and all they really cared about was getting into a relationship with me. Blaine, I love you so much, but you're acting crazy!"

"If I had taken a picture like that with Sebastian, you would be furious!" Blaine shouts, and it makes Kurt angrier that he can't turn around and deny that. "You hated him because he had the nerve to flirt with me. You were just as possessive as me. Okay, I want you to stop talking to Elliott, just like you wanted me to stop talking to Sebastian!"

"This is completely different!" Kurt shouts. "Sebastian had feelings for you, he wanted you, and he had the nerve to flirt with you right in front of me. Elliott has told me multiple times that he doesn't want me and he knows that I only want to be with you, and he has never flirted with me, especially in front of you. Don't you remember, we all went out together when you last came to visit and he didn't even do more than hug me in front of you!"`1

"I don't know, darling, kissing your cheek in a picture seems like flirting!" Blaine says, with so much venom in his words that Kurt flinches. "Look, I am not asking you to not make friends there. I know how difficult it is to adjust when you change everything in your life. I changed my whole life for you."

"Oh my _God_, will you stop using that in every argument?!" Kurt screams, standing up and starting to pace, imagining each hard footfall is into Blaine's face. "It's pathetic, okay. I don't bring up the fact that you cheated on me every time we have a little spat!"

"You cheated on me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Texting isn't cheating_!" Stopping his pacing, Kurt puts a hand to his forehead, fingers rubbing circles into his aching temples. "Look, I can't talk about this right now. You're being ridiculous, call me when you calm down."

"Oh sure, tell me to calm down!" Blaine shouts, clearly unable to just let this go and put it to rest. "If I hang up now, you're just going to hang out with Elliott, aren't you? Your new best friend."

"_You_ are the one who told me to befriend him, get close to him, don't try to turn around now and tell me you don't want this!" Kurt hates the fact that some of the hard anger gets pushed out by emotion as he continues, "Look, I've never really had a close friend who's a man before, okay? You're my best friend in the world, but you're also the love of my life, and that's different. Finn was my brother, and there was the whole situation with me crushing on him like crazy. Adam wasn't really a true friend, he just wanted me to be with him, and he dropped me as soon as he found out I was back with you, even though we weren't ever serious or exclusive and it ended before I went home. Elliott is sweet and kind and he actually likes me for reasons other than family bond or the physical, and I don't have a crush on him."

"Oh, sure you don't!" Blaine snaps, and Kurt bristles in indignation. "Because no one would have a crush on him, with his handsome face and his muscles and his touching you and being all over you with his lips. If you want to be with him, go be with him! But at least have the courtesy to tell me first!"

"Why should I?" The words are pure poison, sharp and bitter on Kurt's tongue, as he spits, "You didn't give me one second of warning before you slept with someone else! Maybe I will sleep with him, since you seem to want me to so much!"

"Go fuck yourself, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine shouts, and the anger bubble up in Kurt's throat, almost painful. "Fine, enjoy yourself. But don't come crawling back to me for affection, okay? I'm done with this! I'm done with you!"

The call ends with a click, and the weight of everything he said, everything _Blaine_ said, sinks down into Kurt's gut, heavy and leaden, and the tears spring to his eyes. "Come back," he whispers desperately against the phone. "Please. I'm _sorry_." He dials Blaine's number again in desperation, but it goes straight to voicemail, and he's so choked up that he can't leave a message without crying.

Making a loud, high noise of frustration, he throws his phone into the armchair and collapses onto the couch, burying his face in his hand and letting the tears trickle down between his fingers, shoulders heaving with every rasping sob. How could he have said such horrible things, how could he have implied that he would cheat on Blaine to get _even_, how could he have let Blaine just hang up on him instead of calming him down and trying to talk it out? Why didn't he try _harder_? If Blaine says he's done with it all, finished with him, does he mean that it's over?

Twirling his ring anxiously around his finger, Kurt stands up suddenly, and picks up his phone. He wants to be there if Santana, or better, Blaine, call, but he can't be by himself. If he stays alone, he'll start to think about terrible things. So instead, he pushes his phone into his pocket and walks out of the apartment, locking the door and wrapping his arms around himself as he jogs down the stairs and out into the street, shivering despite the warm evening.

It takes him twenty minutes to reach Elliott's, and when the man himself answers the door his welcoming smile immediately slips into concern when he sees that Kurt's dangerously close to tears. "Are you okay?" he asks gently. "Come on, Rachel's out for dinner with some of her castmates and she's staying at someone's place to run lines. We can order pizza without her fussing about her order." He doesn't speak up again until Kurt's curled up on the couch, sniffling quietly to himself, and then it's to say, "Are you okay to tell me what happened?"

Clearing his throat and dabbing at his wet eyes with the end of his sleeve, Kurt sniffs out, "I think Blaine might have broken up with me. We were fighting, and he said he was done with me." He dissolves into sudden tears, and sobs out, "I don't know what to do, Elliott! I love him so much, I'll never love anyone like I love him. I can't deal with another break up with him, I _can't_! We're supposed to get _married_!"

"Come here," Elliott says softly, and holds out his arm for Kurt to lean on him, head on his chest as he lets the tears flow. "Now, I've got some alcohol in my cabinet, and some money in the housekeeping jar. So I'm going to order us a pizza to share and put out some drinks. We're going to lock your phone away so both of you can calm down before you try and speak to him again, and then we're going to eat some really greasy food, get drunk and we can talk it out, okay?"

"You're the best," Kurt says quietly, and Elliott grins at him and stands up, pulling the phone out of Kurt's pocket and taking it with him. Noticing the half-empty wine bottle on the table, Kurt snatches it up and takes a long slug, even though the overly fruity taste makes him shudder. Getting drunk sounds like a really good plan, when a future in which Blaine broke up with him and no longer wants to marry him seems to be stretching out ahead of him.

As they drink their way through another bottle of wine, and then move on to tequila, Elliott looks at Kurt with slightly unfocused eyes and asks, "If I'm allowed, I want to know what you were fighting about? I thought you'd already fixed the issue about him moving in with you when he comes here and the possibility of him not getting into NYADA and the thing with him not appreciating your fashion choices or something?"

"He's jealous that I'm spending so much time with you," Kurt says, pouring out more tequila and shrugging his shoulders sadly. "Which is ridiculous, because he's the one who encouraged me to hang out with you and make friends. I think he just doesn't want me to have any close male friends other than him. He's really possessive. So am I, really." The tears suddenly rise again, when he did such a good job of pushing them away for a few hours. "I love him, Elliott. I really want to marry him. I don't want to break up because he thinks I'm cheating on him when I'm not."

Pulling him close again, Elliott rests his chin on top of Kurt's head and makes quiet soothing noises. "Please don't cry," he murmurs. "It breaks my heart to see you cry, Kurt. Come on, you can fix it, I know you can. It'll be okay." He tips Kurt's chin up to look into his eyes and smiles encouragingly, making pleasant heat bloom in Kurt's cheeks. "I promise." He kisses Kurt's temple, soft and swift and sweet, and Kurt's mouth falls open a little, his hand rising to press his fingers against the spot where he can still feel the tenderness of Elliott's touch.

Their eyes meet, and suddenly they're kissing, frantic and messy and rough, and Elliott's wide hands are up underneath Kurt's shirt, and Kurt's tugging at Elliott's belt, fingers scrabbling at the cold, heavy buckle, and they stumble to their feet clutching at each other, wordlessly stumbling back towards Elliott's room. When Elliott slams him up against the firmly closed door and sloppily kisses his neck, Kurt's knees give way and he holds on tight as Elliott carries him to the bed, his legs wound tight around Elliott's waist as they keep kissing, more and more frantic and crazy and wild.

"Please," Kurt slurs out, feeling all the sadness and the lingering anger draining away, replaced by a fast heartbeat and heavy breathing and hot burning _want_. "Hurry up, hurry up, I don't care about foreplay, just do it. Just fuck me."

Elliott listens to him, pulling his clothes off quickly and reaching under his mattress for a small bottle of lube and a condom, tugging at Kurt's shirt and pants until he can shove all their clothes onto the floor and get on top of Kurt properly, opening him up with quick and efficient fingers and making pleasure spark hotly through Kurt's blood, his eyes rolling back in his head and his legs quivering and the flush bright in his cheeks.

It's fast and frantic, desperation ruling over reason or thought. Elliott kisses Kurt through it all, his lips and his neck and his shoulders, dropping kisses over every inch of his flushed face as he fucks him with quick, rough snaps of his hips. Kurt moans and cries out and clutches at him, nails scraping down Elliott's sweat-slick back, until he shouts and comes as Elliott's rough palm twists around his cock, and continues to moan as Elliott fucks him, eyes dark and possessed with something carnal, sweat-dark hair bouncing against his forehead. Finally, Elliott lets out a guttural moan that vaguely resembles Kurt's name and comes with a final jerk of his hips.

"That was amazing," he says quietly against Kurt's ear, after he's disposed of the condom and returned with a warm, wet washcloth, carefully cleaning Kurt off and throwing it to one side, left to take care of in the morning. "I'm sorry if it was too rough."

"And I'm sorry that I-" Kurt cuts himself off before he can finish his thought, finish apologising for almost screaming Blaine's name when he came. "You weren't too rough. It was fine. I just want to sleep."

"Whatever you want." Elliott smiles and nods, and then asks, "Do you want me to move to the couch?" Kurt shakes his head once, worried that he might not be able to hold any more words back if he opens his mouth, and curls up into bed, letting Elliott slide in behind him and closing his eyes against the burn of tears, willing sleep to come.

He wakes pinned down by the leaden weight of guilt, and jerks upright, ignoring the spike of pain in his pounding head, and leaning down for his clothes, scattered across the floor. "Oh God," he moans, and hears the mattress squeak behind him, feels the heat of Elliott's body before the hand lands on his shoulder. "I'm such a terrible person. Why didn't you make me stop?"

"I…" Kurt turns to look at Elliott, and tears spring to his eyes when he sees him biting his lip, colour flooding his face. "I guess I just didn't want to. Look, you're stunning, okay, and I didn't know what else to do. You seemed to want to be comforted in that way. I didn't know what to do."

Blinking back the tears that want to fall, and swallowing the splintered sob, Kurt finishes getting dressed and walks out without another word, retrieving his phone from the cabinet where Elliott locked it and checking the screen. He has eleven missed calls from Blaine and several unread texts and new voicemails, and as he closes the door to the apartment behind him the phone springs to life in his hand, ringing and ringing as the picture of Blaine sleeping the morning after they got engaged lights up the screen. "Hi sweetheart," Kurt says, unable to keep the relief out of his voice. "I'm so sorry I said those horrible things, I was so wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me for being a jealous asshole?" Blaine asks mournfully, and Kurt snorts out a tearful laugh. "I hope that's a yes. I love you, Kurt, and I'm sorry I was so awful to you about Elliott. I didn't mean it when I said I was done with you. I promise, I will _never_ break up with you, okay? This is forever. I'm sorry I let my imagination get in the way of that."

"I love you so much," Kurt breathes into the phone. "God, I love you. I was so scared, I thought we were really over, I thought you were done, and we weren't going to get married or spend our lives together or have this lifetime to love each other." He sniffs, blinking back the tears, and says, "Good luck at Nationals, by the way."

"You've said that thousands of times," Blaine says quietly, and Kurt smiles. "I'm actually just waiting for Artie, he's giving me a ride to the airport. I spent the night unpacking and repacking my suitcase in between trying to get a hold of you, I couldn't sleep. I'll call you when the plane lands, okay? I love you."

"I love you," Kurt replies softly, so used to their little ritual that it's as natural as breathing, and ends the call, breathing in and starting to walk home.

He's been home maybe ten minutes, drifting around the apartment in a slightly nauseous and hungover haze, when Santana walks in, wearing the same clothes she went to work in and a smug smile. "So I spent the night at Dani's," she says, smirking at Kurt. "And let's just say she'll be walking funny for a couple of days." Smoothing down her rampant sex hair, she holds up a brown paper bag and a cardboard tray of coffees and says, "I picked up coffee and some pastries, want something?"

"No, I…I think I'm just going to go back to bed," Kurt murmurs by way of an excuse. "Didn't get much sleep last night." He slips away from her, with her sex-satisfied smile and her rumpled clothes and her happy and easy and sweet relationship, so far from the sudden complicated tangle that his love life has become. Slumping down onto his bed, he buries his face in the pillow and sobs until he has nothing left but heavy numbness, and the tears run dry.

* * *

**To: Elliott**

**You can never tell anyone about that night. Please don't spread it around. For me?**

**From: Elliott**

**I wasn't going to. I'm not exactly the type to kiss and tell. But what happened with Blaine? Are you guys broken up?**

**To: Elliott**

**No, thank God. He just said some things in the heat of the moment, same as I did, but he apologised and we're still together. I'm never leaving him.**

**From: Elliott**

**So did you tell him? That you slept with me? If you explain that you were drunk and upset and thought it was over, I'm sure he'd understand. Tell him you thought you were on a break.**

**To: Elliott**

**That's so 90s sitcom. Anyway, no, I didn't tell him. He was just so sorry for it, and so loving, I couldn't hurt him like that. I know how much it hurt me, I don't want to do that to him when everything is going so well with him moving in. It's like every day is a fairytale. I promise, I will tell him.**

**From: Elliott**

**Well, good, I wouldn't want to feel any more awkward when we all hang out together. Oh, and while I remember, I kept forgetting to tell you: the condom broke that night.**

**To: Elliott**

**WHAT? You forgot to tell me THE CONDOM BROKE?**

**From: Elliott**

**I didn't realise it was such a big deal. I'm sorry, it slipped my mind, but I know I was clean. I just thought I'd tell you, in case you want to get tested. You never know.**

**To: Elliott**

**No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I was just surprised. I'll get tested, but I'm sure there won't be anything wrong. I have a date night with Blaine and it's my turn to cook, so I have to go. Don't forget, band practice tomorrow at nine.**

**From: Elliott**

**I wouldn't miss it.**

Dropping his phone onto the bed, Kurt clamps a hand over his mouth as another wave of nausea clenches at his stomach, and runs into the bathroom, crouching over the toilet and emptying his stomach, shivering and clutching at the edges of the bowl. Apparently, he won't be able to make his fiancé a fancy dinner, because the mere smell of most of his ingredients turns his ridiculously sensitive stomach.

There are tears in his eyes as he stands and opens up the cabinet, pulling down the unopened pregnancy test. Blaine had it with him the day he moved in, pressing it into Kurt's hand with shining eyes and a quiet, "Just in case."

But they're careful. They don't have penetrative sex without using protection, and they always check the condoms for holes before and after using them. With them in a precarious living situation and both in college, they don't want an accidental baby. But, seemingly, drunken Kurt didn't feel the need to be careful while cheating on his fiancé with his friend.

Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, he closes his eyes and counts the seconds aloud, his voice shaking more and more as he gets closer to two minutes, twisting the test between his fingers and hoping that his fears won't come true. Maybe it's just food poisoning or a summer strain of flu, or maybe it's a new baby. Maybe something got through, maybe he and Blaine are going to have a baby. But he knows it, he knows in his heart even when his head tries to rationalise, and the blue lines on the pregnancy test just confirm it: he's pregnant, and Elliott is the father.

He sits still for about half an hour, staring at the test and crying. But eventually, he hears the door open, and he has to pull himself together and stand up and go out to greet Blaine, finally home from his late class. "Hi baby," he says softly, and Kurt tries to hide his wince at the word, letting Blaine's hand curl around his waist and draw him in for a kiss. "What's wrong?" He slides his hand down Kurt's cheek, thumb brushing beneath his eye. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm pregnant," Kurt says, and tears start to fill his eyes again. "Oh God, Blaine, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I'm _pregnant_."

"No, sweetie, no, don't be sorry," Blaine says quietly, taking Kurt's face between his hands. "I know it's soon, and maybe it's not an ideal situation to be having a baby, but I love you, and I want this baby. This is going to be so amazing, sweetheart." He kisses Kurt softly. "I love you so much."

"There's more," Kurt says quietly. "Um…back before Nationals, when we had that huge fight because of Elliott? Well, after you hung up I thought it was over, and I turned to the only one of my friends not caught up in their own drama. And then I spent the night with Elliott, and we got drunk, and it all…got out of hand." Blinking back tears, he breathes, "I am so sorry," and watches the realisation dawn on Blaine's face. "Honey, please say something."

"Tell me it happened when you were home for the end of glee club," Blaine says softly, and looks up with his eyes dim and sad. "Please, Kurt. We're having a baby, right?" Tears start to slip down his cheeks, and Kurt blinks frantically, unable to help starting to cry in earnest. "Kurt, please."

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeats, unable to think of anything else to say, grabbing for Blaine's hand. "I want it to be your baby, I do. It can be, you know family is love and not blood, and as far as I'm concerned there's no reason this shouldn't be your baby. I love you."

"I need some air." Blaine stands up hastily, pulling away, and stuffs his feet into his shoes. "I'm not breaking up with you, okay? I just…I need some time to think."

Watching him go, Kurt wraps his arms around himself, the slight new curve of his pregnant belly, and bursts into tears.


End file.
